


Paradise

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, indiana Jones au - Fandom
Genre: Amazon Jungle, F/M, Greg is super adorable, Indiana Jones AU, Multi, and a badass, indiana Jones is too cocky, sherlock doesn't listen, whats new, youre an explorer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines





	1. Chapter 1

You frustratingly ran your fingers through your hair whilst marking some papers that your students had submitted. A knock on the door broke you away from your correcting. 

You glanced up and raised a brow at two smart looking men standing by the threshold "Yes?" You asked and turned in your chair. 

The men took this as an invitation to come into your classroom "Sorry to disturb you Ma'am but if I may introduce myself, I'm John Watson and this is my companion, Sherlock Holmes..." John trailed off and you narrowed your eyes. 

"Holmes? The detective who wears the funny hat?" You asked with amusement in your voice. "Well what can I do for you gentlemen?" You asked getting straight to the point. 

"A colleague of yours highly recommended you Miss Y/L/N" Sherlock spoke up. 

Your face was riddled with confusion and your nose scrunched "Colleague?" You asked standing up and walking over to the window to open it "I don't work with anyone". 

Sherlock and John sent a look to one another before John piped up "He said that he worked with you about two years ago...something to do with artefacts and South America and Nazis?" 

You froze and lightly shut your eyes, letting out a huff of irritation as you spat the name of your so-called colleague "Indy..." You opened your eyes again and turned to two men with a fake smile "Doctor Henry 'Indiana' Jones is most certainly _not_ my colleague...pain in the arse however..." you quietly spoke the last part to yourself. 

"Forgive us ma'am," John apologised "We must have misinterpreted him. However he has highly recommended you-"

"For what exactly?" You asked raising a suspicious brow, nothing good was going to come out of something Indy put you forward for. 

Sherlock stepped forward "An expedition of course".


	2. Chapter 2

"What kind of expedition?" You asked with a sigh. 

Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper from his coat and handed you it. You took it and made your way back to your desk "I've heard of this..." You mused "I've had doubts about its existence however," you handed Sherlock back the paper with a sketch of a golden statue on it "What's your connection with it?" You asked leaning back in your chair and tightly folding your arms. 

"Well we-" John began to talk but Sherlock cut him off. 

"What is it called?" The taller man asked and you glanced between him and John. 

You sat forward again "It's called in Portuguese 'O presente da morte'" you took a breath and sent a wary look to the two men "'The death gift'". The smile that was beginning to form on Sherlock's face sent a worrying chill down your spine and you decided to change the subject "How do you know Indy?" You asked. 

John opened his mouth again but Sherlock quickly interjected "He's right down the hall, we actually spoke to him first". 

You jaw dropped "What?!" You spat out and quickly stood up. 

John smacked Sherlock's chest "You weren't supposed to tell her that he's here!" You stormed down the hall and froze when you heard that cocky laugh of his. You spotted him in a lecture hall pathetically trying to chat up a woman, barging in you watched as Indy turned around with a smirk before it fell when he noticed you. 

"Y/N I-"

You cut him off with a harsh slap to the cheek "Indiana Jones you son of a bitch!"

"I guess I deserved that..." He muttered and rubbed his cheek. 

"You're lucky I'm not grabbing a gun and shooting you!" You screamed. The woman looked between the both of you before excusing herself "I could have been killed!" 

"Yeah but you weren't!" He sent you a cheeky grin "I wasn't going to let you die." You glared at him and he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close and lowering his voice "Besides, I'd miss you too much." 

"I loathe you" you gritted your teeth. 

"Better than hate..." He trailed off and attempted to move his face closer to yours but you escaped from his grip. 

"I hate being manhandled," you growled "And why did you recommend me to those two men?" 

Indy let out a quiet chuckle "Because I'm busy, and you're almost as good as me. _Almost._ " Your eyes narrowed and you let out a growl whilst Indy let out a laugh "Don't be like that! Mind you, you always were a feisty one!"

You rolled your eyes and folded your arms "And you always were a cocky bastard weren't you? With that stupid smirk and that stupid hat and that stupid whip-"

"Hey!" Indy cut you off "That whip saved our asses more than once!" 

"Whatever," You grumbled out "Why are you here anyway?" 

Indy leaned back on his desk "I'm here for an archeology lecture, the university invited me to take a seminar for the day because, yanno, best archeologist there is" he pointed to himself with his thumbs. 

You rolled your eyes and Indy did the same thing "Y/N I wouldn't have recommended you if I didn't think you could handle it". 

"They want me to find 'The Death Gift', to go to South America again..." You trailed off. 

Indy let out a sigh and grabbed your upper arms "You love adventure and besides you're good. I mean it, kid" Indy playfully teased and pinched your cheeks. He glanced behind you and let you go, awkwardly clearing his throat. 

"What?" You asked noticing the sudden shift in his demeanour. 

"Your boyfriend's watching" he whispered. You furrowed your brows and turned around noticing your fellow professor at the university, Greg Lestrade. 

You sent him a small wave and a smile and he returned one, a pang of jealousy spread through him spotting you with the wild and untameable explorer beside you. Greg never admitted it but he always had a soft spot for you ever since you both started working at the university together. He taught law enforcement and policing while you taught archeology and history. When he found out you were leaving with Indy he could help but feel jealous. 

It was hard for Greg not to be jealous, he watched you being swept off your feet by a spontaneous and carefree, handsome, whip wielding explorer while he stood unnoticed, pushing his reading glasses further up the bridge of his nose and was petrified of the tinniest spiders. 

Greg moved on out of your sights and you turned back around to Indy "He's not my boyfriend" you cleared that up with him. 

Indy let out a snort "Might as well be, every time he sees you he's drooling like a hound dog". 

You narrowed your eyes and shoved him back slightly "Your class will be starting shorty and I need to tell two gentlemen that I'll be accompanying them to South America" you smiled and made your way to the door. 

Indy rushed after you with a slightly gaping mouth "You're going?" 

"I guess I am" you shrugged "You said it yourself Doctor Jones, I love adventure" you winked and walked away before feeling a small smack on your bum. Letting out a yelp you turned around and held onto the slight stinging sensation. 

Indy was standing there with a smirk "Go get em', kid".


	3. Chapter 3

You returned to Sherlock and John and requested that they came to your house later with their party of fellow travellers. It was clear to you almost instantly that the two men were inexperienced and had ever been on this sort of trip before, you knew you'd have your hands full. 

You were in your living room that was filled with papers, books and artefacts from your travels when the doorbell rang. You rushed down the hall almost tripping over a pile of papers on ancient Chinese relics. 

You opened the door with a small smile seeing the two gentlemen from earlier and two other people behind them, only one you recognised "Greg!" You sent the professor a surprised smile before realising the four of them were all still on your doorstep and you moved aside "Oh come in! Mind...uh...everything" you lightly laughed as the four moved in from the street and into your house. 

You lead them through to the living room and the sat down on the couch whist you stood up "So," you began "Care to introduce me?" You asked John and Sherlock, indicating to the petite brown haired woman on your couch. 

"Oh I'm Molly Hooper, I'm a medical doctor" she stuck out her hand and you shook it with a smile. 

"Y/N Y/L/N, it's nice to meet you and Greg! I was pleasantly surprised to see you standing by my door" you smirked. 

The professor cleared his throat "Uh, yeah well I've known these gents for a while and when I heard they were going to South America I asked if I could tag along to study their laws and regulations. I was thinking of taking a class when we get back to do with laws around the world." 

You raised an impressed brow and lightly nodded. That wasn't the only reason Greg was going, he wanted to go to spend more time with you and attempt to impress you. 

"Sounds amazing!" you told him with a shy smile before turning around and grabbing a map "So I've begun planning some sort of route to the jungle, we'll be in the heart of the Amazon rainforest now before I continue have any of you been to a rainforest before?" You asked and received blank looks from the party "I'll take that as a no..." You muttered out. 

"Okay a few words of warning, firstly, get a tetanus vaccination. Secondly, the rainforest is a dangerous place...There will be things that want to hurt you,   
there will be things that want to kill you, and there will be things that want to eat you". You noticed John jotting down some notes while you were talking. 

"And what animals may they be?" He asked, tearing his gaze from his notebook. 

You let out a snort of laughter and folded your arms across your chest "That's just the people!" 

You noticed the four faces on front of you go white as a sheet as the blood drained from their faces and you tried to conceal your smirk. "Can-Cannibals?" Molly nervously stuttered out. 

"Yes Miss Hooper," you looked at her "Cannibals. Cannibalism isn't an uncommon thing in those parts, especially with the indigenous tribes but you must be wary, some tribes like to keep to themselves and will attempt to kill you if you enter their territory". 

"Why?" Greg asked and you turned your head slightly to look at him. 

Letting out a sigh you explained, "Well these people have never been in a world outside of their own so will always be cautious. I mean, most of these people won't know there is a world outside their own community, they probably don't even know there's a world war happening". 

The four lightly nodded "Do you have any more questions?"

After a few more answers of answering questions and trying to calm the groups nerves you all agreed to leave in a week. That would give everyone enough time to organise themselves and give you enough time to arrange flights to South America. 

The next day you were preoccupied at the university with more paperwork but you felt a presence by your door and looked over. "What do you want?" You muttered out and placed down your pen. 

"So you're going then?" Indy asked stepping into your class. 

You nodded with a small smile "Yup, in a week". 

Indy nodded and walked closer to you with his hands behind his back. You stood up and smoothed out he fine lines on your skirt "Yanno I might just come and visit you" Indy winked and you rolled your eyes. 

"Please don't, trouble always follows you" He raised a brow at your comment before nodding once in agreement. He kept walking towards you, getting a little too close for comfort. 

"I'll miss you..." Indy hummed and you mentally cursed yourself for looking up into his eyes as he towered over you. 

"I'm sure Marion will keep you amused" you smirked and Indy rolled his eyes. 

"Oh please, she can't kick my ass like you can" he winked "She can't kiss like you either..." He attempted to kiss you but you pressed your fingertips to his lips, stopping him in his tracks. "You always were stubborn" Indy narrowed his eyes. 

"And you always were a bastard," you moved away from him and he let out a laugh. 

"Here, got you a little going away present" Indy brought his hands forward and revealed the thing he was holding in his hand. 

"Oh dear lord," you chucked and brought your hands to your mouth "My very own bullwhip? Thank you" you took it from him and posed "Now all I need is a hat like yours". 

"Don't push it" the corner of Indy's mouth tugged upwards "Can I get a thank you and a goodbye kiss? We might never see each other again..." Indy rushed forward and grabbed you by the waist, spinning you around. 

You let out a laugh "You don't give up do you? And I think us never seeing each other again would be the best thing to happen to humanity" you teased and pressed a kiss to his cheek "There you go Doctor Jones, a thank you and goodbye kiss." 

Indy let out a groan "Oh come on! You've kissed me once before! One more time won't hurt..." He leaned forward and you swerved him with a giggle. 

"Yeah that's only because I thought I was a dead woman and wanted to know what it was like to kiss the worlds most cockiest man!" 

"What was it like?" He asked curiously. 

"I might as well have been dead," you smirked and turned to face him "Aren't you supposed to be catching a flight?" Indy checked his watch and let out a disappointed sigh. 

"I guess I'll see you again kid," Indy sent you a thin lipped smile "Take care out there alright?"

"I will," you reassured and pressed your fingertips to your lips before pressing them against Indy's lips "You take care too, Henry." 

He rolled his eyes when you called him by his name "Is that the best kiss I'm gonna get?" He asked and you nodded "Why?" 

Your gaze fell to the floor then back to Indy's eyes, telling him with a serious tone "Because I could never love a man like you."


	4. Chapter 4

Greg had to restrain himself from jumping with joy hearing you say that to Indy. He was walking passed at the time when Indy asked if that was the best kiss he was going to get and watched as you placed your fingers to his lips. You didn't kiss Indy even though you had countless of opportunities to, Greg knew he might have a chance if he found the courage. 

"She's all yours" Greg was dragged back into reality when Indy's voice echoed around him. 

"What?" He managed to speak out and watched as the rugged explorer put on his wide brimmed stable fedora hat.

Indy let out a small chuckle and shook his head "Y/N, she's all yours. I've noticed the way you look at her, she doesn't bite..." Indy took a breath and lowered his voice "Unless you want her to". 

Greg stood on the spot, blinking away the confusion as Indy let out a laugh. 

"Your laugh is obnoxiously loud," you peered your head from around the door and Indy's mouth snapped shut "Oh hello Greg! How's things?"

"Go-good! Great!" He nervously yelped out and pushed the glasses on the end of his nose further up with his index finger "I should be off" he sent you a small smile and hurried to his next class with reddening cheeks. 

You followed him with your eyes before turning around to Indy who had a cocky 'I knew it' smirk on his face. "What?" You asked narrowing your eyes. 

"Nothing!" He held his hands up in defence "Nothing at all," he leaned in and pressed another kiss to your cheek "Take care, Y/N". 

You waved him off and watched as he left the university building, wondering if you'd ever see him again. You pursed your lips and turned on your heel, heading back into the classroom before your classes started. 

After class you began organising the expedition and before you knew it the five of you were boarding a plane to South America. 

"How long is the flight?" Molly asked as you stepped onto the plane. 

"Fifteen glorious hours" you sent her a small smile "Best to try and get some sleep, traveling will mess up your body clock and South America is behind us time wise so that will make your sleeping patterns go haywire". 

The doctor nodded and settled herself down. She sat beside an unknown woman, John and Sherlock sat together while you sat beside Greg. The two men where sitting in front of you while Molly sat behind. 

"What's that?" You heard the voice next to you ask as you pulled out a journal stuffed with expedition notes in it. 

"My bible," you looked at it with a smile "Survival notes, useful contacts, maps, a list of some poisonous things and safe things. This," you held the book up to Greg's face "will save us when I can't." 

Greg smiled "I think that you'll be more useful than that book. I doubt we'll even need it!" 

You bashfully smiled at your fellow professor and thanked him for his kind words. He always was a kind and caring person, Greg would often pop his head around the door at least three times a day to ask of you needed anything or just to see how you were doing. You always looked forward to it, it was the highlight of your day. 

"Can- Can I read it?" He asked pointing to your book and you blinked yourself out of your thoughts. You nodded with a smile and handed it to him, grazing his hand with your fingertips. You watched him as he began reading as the plane took off, not moving his eyes for a split second as the wheels of the plane lifted from the ground. He immersed himself in your writing and scribbles and little doodles of plants and animals. 

You smiled to yourself watching him study each word, taking in every single letter of your detailed analysis and helpful information. "Is this you?" Greg asked taking out a photograph of you as a little girl, pigtails in your hair and digging for 'treasure' in the garden. That treasure was coins your mother had planted for you, she made you fall in love with uncovering and finding things. 

"Yeah! I must have been about six or seven at the time" you smiled and the corners of Greg's lips tugged upwards as he looked at the photo. 

"You were really cute" he glanced up to you and then back to the photo. 

"And I'm not now?" You playfully questioned and Greg's mouth gaped a little. 

He held his hands up in defence "No! I mean yes? Uh no I meant-" 

You cut him off with a giggle as you pressed the back of your head to the seat "I'm just messing with you, Lestrade". He let out a sigh of relief and nervously chuckled. 

He watched you turn your head to look out of the window "South America is a beautiful place," you told him as you watched the clouds pass underneath you "There's thousands of animals and plants living there, most of them unknown...there could be things there that will cure diseases we don't have a cure for yet..." You trailed off with a small sigh. 

"Why haven't we found them yet?" Greg asked and you turned your head back to face him, you noticed the book was shut over on the pull out table in front of him. 

"People are too busy fighting each other, people are also greedy and selfish. There are bigger problems in this world that we should be facing. We shouldn't be fighting each other. What good will come of that?" Greg mulled over your words just as the air stewardess came with tea and coffee. 

After gulping down the lukewarm liquid your eyelids grew heavier and you fell asleep watching the clouds. 

You felt a light tapping on your arm and woke up with a tired groan "We'll be landing in half an hour" Greg told you and you tiredly smiled. 

"Thanks for waking me up," you groggily replied, Greg handed you a cup of water "Thanks" you took a sip and handed it back. Upon landing in the airport you collected your backpack and bag. You knew there was no point hauling around a big suitcase and you told the others. 

You scanned your eyes across the airport and couldn't help but smile when you saw an extending arm waving to you. You motioned for the others to follow you and you introduced them to the young Brazilian man "This is Pedro, he's my contact here in Brazil" you smiled and the others greeted him with a grin "He doesn't speak very good English but he'll get us to the border of the jungle". 

"He won't be accompanying us?" Sherlock asked. 

You shook your head "No, the entrance is as far as he'll go." Pedro led you out to his car and you tossed your bags into the trunk of the pickup "Oh give me a minute I forgot to drop in these documents!" You rushed back to inside the airport and handed over the paperwork to customs officials before turning around and crashing into someone. 

"Oh sorry!" You politely smiled. 

"That's quite alright," the black haired man nodded "I wasn't paying attention myself!" He lightly laughed "I'm James" he stuck his hand out for you to shake as you walked forward.

"Y/N, that's a charming accent you have where are you-" You turned around and the man was gone "From?" You slowly uttered out the end of your sentence. You blinked and shook your head, returning to the pickup that was sitting in the middle of the beating heat of the sun. It was sweltering already and it wasn't even eleven in the morning. 

You climbed into the boot with Sherlock, John, Molly and Greg, surrounded by your bags as you made your way to the rainforest. 

You fished through your backpack for a bottle of water but pulled out a note instead. You brow scrunched a little and you folded it open, it read; _'You don't need it to be like me, you're already amazing enough on your own. Nevertheless, I think you'd look good in it kid....well I think you'd look good in only it if you know what I mean. Take care-Jones.'_ You playfully rolled your eyes and pulled out the thing the note was attached to. 

A hat identical to Indy's. 

You let out a snort of laughter and placed it on your head before safely securing your bullwhip to the belt loop of your trousers. You watched the city turn into trees and you soon began to prepare yourself for the jungle. 

You asked Pedro a question in Portuguese while the four others watched you communicate in awe. You climbed over Greg and opened up a hidden compartment in the trunk taking out a few revolvers, ammunition and knives. 

"Wh-why do we need guns?" John nervously asked as you placed bullets into revolvers. 

You handed a gun to each person "Because I was almost killed last time, I'm not taking any risks. Chances are we won't be the only ones wanting to see 'The Death Gift'. If you want to see it," you pointed to Sherlock "Someone else will too. Not to mention there are unimaginable dangers in the forest". 

You finally reached the outskirts of the jungle and climbed out of the pickup truck. You thanked Pedro and discreetly handed him a few notes of cash before he left the five of you. 

A rumble of thunder made you all look up and you smirked "Looks like we've made it just in time." You looked back down to the four faces with gaping mouths "Now you guys are going to find out why it's called a rainforest."


	5. Chapter 5

When it rained in the Amazon it poured. The clothes you had worn were clinging to your skin as the rainforest came to life in the middle of the storm. Exotic birds loudly screeching and chirping as the rain bashed off the large leaves of the canopy. Luckily those leaves were helping to shelter you all. 

You looked between your compass and the trees ahead to help guide you as the four others trailed behind. "Why is it still so hot even though it's raining?" Molly asked slightly breathless, her skin glistening with a mixture of rain and sweat. 

"Don't worry the rain will soon stop," you turned your head around to look at her "Your clothes shouldn't take too long to dry after that, although, the heat will get worse" you smirked as continued trekking. 

You looked down to your compass again before a voice captured your attention "That's a fancy compass..." You looked up to Greg and then the gold gilded compass in your hand that had engraving on the back of it. 

"Thanks," you smiled "It was my fathers". 

"He gave it to you?" Greg asked taking your hand to support you over a large log. 

You sadly smiled "Not exactly..." You trailed off and Greg raised a brow "He was a pilot with the Royal Air Force in the First World War. He died. My mother gave it to me, it has the words _'Adventure is just a plane ride away'_ on it. I guess I got the exporting bug from him" you smirked and kept walking. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Greg sincerely spoke "About your father" he clarified and you nodded a thanks with a thin lipped smile. 

"How far are we walking today?" Shel rock asked, he knew they had been walking for a few hours. 

You checked your surroundings again and a smile spread over your face when you saw a small orange capuchin monkey swing down from the trees, jumping onto your shoulder. The four looked at you with wide eyes seeing the small monkey climb all over you, almost as if it was treating you with admiration. 

"Not that far now, Holmes" you told him as you let the monkey climb all over you. 

"You-you-that....why?" Molly stuttered out bewildered at the orange primate who was now sitting on your shoulder watching the others behind you. 

You turned your head back "Perto são amigos, Miss Hooper. It means 'near are friends' we're heading into a friendly territory, I've stayed here before many times and made some friends." You glanced back up to the monkey that let out a noise of approval and continued walking to a clearing. 

You lead them through to where people were staying in wooden huts with brightly coloured flags and paint on them. You were welcomed by a group of people cheering your name and gathering around you couldn't help but smile, your eyes filling up with tears of happiness as the tribe greeted you. The monkey climbed off your shoulders and made its way over to a woman who tossed it a Brazil nut. 

The chief of the tribe walked over and he bowed his head as you bowed yours. He whispered a few words in your ear and you nodded, he asked if the people you were with were as friendly as you. 

The chief walked over and greeted the four of them, you couldn't help but smile seeing how out of place they all looked. You walked over to the four "They'll show us to our huts, we'll all be in the one room, is that alright?" The four nodded and Molly jumped seeing the monkey re-appear on your shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't be joining us" you joked "Do you want to hold him?" You asked the doctor and she nodded unsurely. 

You moved your shoulder forward slightly to Molly and the monkey jumped, landing on her arm and climbing up to sit on her shoulder. She let out a small happy gasp with a wide smile on her face "He's adorable!" She cooed just before he jumped on Sherlock. 

"Ah!" He let out a small yelp and you disguised a laugh with a cough. 

"He likes you," Greg mused "You could name him John the second" he joked and all, apart from John, let out a laugh. 

The gang quickly settled into their room for the night, you'd be up early to travel to the cave where people speculated 'The Death Gift' was. You looked out from the small window and smiled seeing your four companions sitting in front of children getting brightly coloured paint smeared on their cheeks as a welcome to the tribe. It brought back memories for you. 

You were so lost in your thoughts that you don't even notice Greg sit beside you "Hey," he looked at you then looked out to where Sherlock, John and Molly who were talking to various people "This place....it's incredible, it's like paradise." Greg spoke out almost in a daze. 

"I felt the exactly same when I arrived here," you turned your head to him and lightly giggled "And ended up looking a bit like you do." 

You sat silence for a moment "I never wanted to leave," you told him with your voice not raising above a whisper "But adventure was always calling me so I left but I've always came back to visit" you told him with a smile before it fell. "These people have been suffering that past few years, they used to have so much more land but deforestation has caused them to adapt to a smaller settling." Greg watched you as you slumped over a little, placing your elbows on your thighs and glaring solemnly at your hands. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, making soothing circling motions. You looked up to Greg and your brow lightly scrunched before questioning him, barely raising your voice above a whisper "Why did you really come here?" You noticed him gulping and his eyes looking for some sort of answer before you continued speaking "Because I know you came here to find out about laws and things like that because you haven't asked a single question about them". Greg noticed the smirk forming on your face and he attempted to make an excuse but you spoke again "I know why you came," he felt like he had been caught red handed. 

"Yo-you do?" He stuttered out. 

"Yes, I do" you leaned forward a little to press your arm up against his and whisper in his ear "You were getting bored of that university". 

He let out a nervous chuckle and nodded his head convincingly "Exactly!" 

You laughed along with him "I know the feeling. Teaching is fun but it will never have a place in my heart like exploring does..." You trailed off and looked back out to the small settlement in front of you. 

"What else has a place in your heart?" Greg asked curiosity "Indiana Jones?" 

You turned to him with a raised brow and a very unimpressed look on your face "That bastard? The only special place I have for him is my fist on his jaw" you lightly chuckled and shook your head "What made you say that?" 

Greg shrugged "Well you're always hanging about with him and going on expeditions and things so I assumed...you know". 

You shook your head "Trust me Greg I'd rather be taken hostage by nazis again than even think about him in _that_ way". Greg let out a small sigh of relief before finally catching onto what you said. 

"You what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that evening just as dusk turned into night dinner was served and the five of you gathered around the large campfire and ate with the tribe. 

"What is this?" Molly asked whilst scoffing down the food in front of her "It's amazing!" 

The chief, who was sitting next to you, answered her but he spoke in Portuguese and she looked at you for a translation. You let out a small laugh and turned to face her "It's spider..." You watched as the four slowly stopped eating and sat there with shocked expressions before letting out a laugh with the chief and some of the tribe "We're joking!" 

The four let out a sigh of relief, they were adapting to jungle life but not _that_ quickly. "It's chicken with some ground nuts and something called jewels of Opar which is a type of plant and sweet potato". 

Greg let out a small bewildered chuckle "A potato that's sweet?" 

"There's so much here that we don't have back home," you told him "The reddish-orange stuff that's mashed up is the sweet potato. You'd cook it like the ones back home" you told them and they nodded in unison, curious about all the new foods they were trying. 

You finished dinner and went to your hut for the night, you'd be up early to travel and jet lag was settling in. 

You lay on your bed and propped your elbow up to look at Sherlock who was sitting up with his nose deep in a book "You never told me your connection with the statue, Holmes."

Sherlock's gaze slowly drifted away from the book as he turned to look at you "What is the death gift?" He asked avoiding the question. 

You remained in the same position as you explained to him, and the others, about the statue "'The Death Gift' was a present to a mans jealous brother. Legend states that the mans brother was jealous of his, and his wife's power over the land, they were well respected and well loved rulers. One day the jealous brother killed the mans wife to drive him mad and give up his power, therefore handing it over to the jealous brother. 

That never happened however, the man found out about his brothers plot and decided to gift him with a cursed statue that resembled his wife that was cast from gold. The jealous brother was delighted, he thought it was a handover of power but when he looked at the bright blue jewels that were her eyes, he died on the spot, his heart burned from inside his chest." Your take sent shivers down the others spines and you smirked "Well that's according to prophets..."

"Thats a bit macabre..." Molly grimaced at the mental imagine. 

You turned your head around to Molly "I know Miss Hooper, I know," you turned your head around to Sherlock "That's why I'm so curious as to why he wants to know so much about it and why he brought me here". 

"I was just curious too..." He nonchalantly trailed off and you narrowed his eyes at him tightly. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, Holmes. In this case it could well end that way. Especially if you've came halfway across the world to feed that curiosity" Your tone was snappish and to the point before you wrapped yourself in a blanket and went to sleep. 

Greg woke the next morning finding an empty bed beside him. Panic sunk in and he jumped out of bed to find you, he froze when he saw you with a large smile on your face talking to the chief before it fell suddenly and you looked at the chief with a serious demeanour as he placed something into your palm, then closing it over before placing the item in your pocket. Greg raised a brow at the interaction and looked away before you could notice him staring. 

An hour later you were making your way though the dense jungle with the words of the chief running though your mind. After what he said you almost wished Indy was here with you, he could at least help you out. But it felt like a part of him was with you though the hat and the whip that you were tightly gripping on to. 

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, snapping you from your thoughts. 

"What?" You asked, he clearly noticed the worried expression on your face. 

"You look a bit uneasy" his concerned face along with the unbearable humid heat almost made you melt. 

You shook off his worries "Just concerned about my house back home. I hope no air raids have destroyed it!" You nervously chuckled. 

"Who is looking after that museum you call a home?" John asked and you turned around to look at him. 

"A friend and neighbour, Mary Morsan, she'll be looking after my museum, Watson" you smirked at his reference and continued walking. 

"It's not that..." Greg just loud enough for you to hear. "Your house I mean," he clarified "It's what the chief said to you isn't it? I saw you his morning and-"

He was cut off by you whipping out your knife and throwing it at the tree next to his face killing a deadly snake that was about to sink its teeth and drive it's venom into Greg's jugular vein. 

"There are things that can kill you in this jungle, Lestrade," you barged passed him and grabbed your knife in one hand and the dead snake in the other. You cut off its head, much to the disgust of the others as they watched the blood and venom pour out. Turning around you looked at a half shocked and half suspicious Greg and stormed passed him again, gritting the words "I'm one of them," as you did. 

"Wh-what are you doing with that snake?" Molly asked. 

"Dinner, Miss Hooper. Unless you'd like to starve." You told her and wiped the sweat off your forehead "We'll cook it by the river, this way" you motioned them to follow you and they did. 

You sat by the river and the cackling fire as night fell and the noise of the jungle echoed around you. They actually liked the snake. 

"Careful, Watson," you noticed John nearing the banks of the river "There's all sorts of predators in there". 

"Such as?" He asked sounded curious and petrified at the same time. 

You casually shrugged a shoulder and poked at the fire "Just the usual...river snakes, leaches that will suck the life out of you, piranhas, crocodiles...that sort of thing". John stepped well away from the waters edge and glanced up to the sky muttering 'Incredible' as he gazed up to the heavens. 

You peered over and saw Molly and Sherlock peacefully sleeping after a tiring journey. Tomorrow you would arrive at the cave where the statue was rumoured to be. 

You looked up at Greg who was reading your journal, somehow it ended up back in his grip "I'm sorry about earlier..." You mumbled and Greg's eyes snapped up to you. He let out a small gasp seeing the fire and the sweat on you making your skin glow as if you were some ethereal goddess. 

"It's okay," he smiled "Just don't throw your knife at me without telling me first" he let out a nervous laugh and you smirked. 

"Hmm I don't know, I quite liked seeing your shocked face. It's cute," your eyes widened at your words and a blush creeped up your neck "I...uh-" 

Greg sent you a thin lipped smile and returned to reading your journal. You glanced over at John who had fallen asleep. 

You pulled out the bright green opal and held it in your hand for a moment, contemplating wether to tell Greg or not. You decided to. 

"This is what the chief gave me," you captured Greg's attention and he closed over the journal "It's a green opal...he told me it strengthens bonds between people and it's supposed to help to release fear and comfort someone. He knew I was fearful about this trip. Last time I came to South America I almost died..."

Greg's heart felt heavy and he stood up to sit next to you. He placed a comforting hand on our knee "I'm sorry I pressed you so much earlier," you shook your head and insisted it was fine "If it's any consolation I think you've been doing such an incredible job". 

You looked out to the river and sighed "Why are the most beautiful places the most dangerous?" You thought aloud and Greg mulled over your words for a moment  
before finally speaking up. 

"I guess that statement could also apply to hearts..." 

You slowly turned your head around him with soft eyes. Your words had been twisted in such a beautifully bittersweet way that it shocked you. 

"Not yours..." You whispered "It's not dangerous". 

"Neither is yours. But it doesn't make it less beautiful".


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up at first light and continued walking as the sun rose. Greg's words were still fresh in your mind from last night and you were losing focus on the jungle in front of you. 

"Y/N...? Y/N...?" 

Your head snapped around to Sherlock "Yes! Sorry! What's wrong?" 

"Nothing it's just..we should be here? I've checked the map and the cave should be here". You furrowed your brows and walked over to him and read the crinkled map. 

"You're right..." You quietly muttered and grabbed onto your hat before exasperatingly rubbing your face "Oh god you're right..." 

"Maybe it's just up a bit?" There's a rock face up there?" John spoke up. 

"That's a bit far" Molly interjected. 

You let out a tried groan and glanced at your surroundings. Greg's eyes caught Ito something that looked like a rope and he picked it up "What's this?" He asked and you turned around and furrowed your brow. 

That was before a look of shock took over your face and you screamed as the ground under your feet disappeared. The five of you fell into a cavern with a thud, letting out pained groans and grunts as you ended up colliding with each other and falling debris on the floor of the cavern. "Everybody alright?" You asked as your eyes adjusted to the dark. A choir of 'Yeses' replied and you looked around and grabbed a pieced of wood, wrapping some cloth around it and setting it alight, brightening the cavern. 

You turned to the four "Let's get something straight before we continue," you told the slightly bruised and blooded and dirty faces before you "If you touch something and it doesn't kill you or impale you, I will." You warned and the four nodded "Do not touch anything." 

You walked though the cool tunnel and reached a bare room with a empty stone table in the centre of it "It can't be here..." You let out a disappointed sigh. 

"No, it should be!" Sherlock argued. You glanced around and noticed the words written in the walls. 

You spoke them aloud as you wandered around the room "The bird...a friend of death...protects her...the bird will soar...while she will remain...under its wings..." You questioned what it meant. 

Sherlock was riddled with disappointment and he marched up to the table where, to his surprise, he found a little yellow note with the words 'IOU' on it. He picked it up and noticed a square underneath it carved into the stone. He ran his fingers over it and it sunk into the table. His stomach dropped as the lid of the table began to sink in. 

"What did you do?!" John screamed and your head snapped around. You rushed over to the tall brunette. 

"I told you not to fucking touch anything! Don't you listen?!" You screamed and the room began to quake. 

"I didn't I pressed a square!" Sherlock's voice pitched and you let out a growl. 

Then the tremors stopped and you let out an early sigh of relief. Your eyes caught onto something twinkling. Gold. It was the statue. As much as you wanted to look at it you turned away and warned the others not to look into its eyes either. Sherlock placed a bag over it and picked it up. 

The room shook again, this time more violently "I just told you not to touch anything!" You screamed at Sherlock at the top of your lungs. Then the colour drained from your face and you felt your stomach drop when you heard a cry from an infamously ruthless, murderous tribe. 

You glanced to everyone "We have to get it of here". 

As soon as the worlds left your mouth you were running for your life out of the room to the end of the tunnel. You could hear the tribe nearing and before you jumped out of the cave you came to a halt seeing a large drop to the river. The ground was starting to break away at the edge and you pushed the others back again. 

"What do we do?!" Molly was panicking and frantically glancing between you, the river below and the nearing tribe. 

"We don't have a choice" you told her and the five of your jumped into the Amazon river. You whole body was submerged under the water and you eventually rose to the surface, coughing and spluttering out some of the water that had ended up in your throat. You placed your hat on your head and did a quick headcount and noticed that everyone was bobbing along in the river. You glanced up and saw the tribe standing by the tunnel exit you grasped onto your gun, ready to shoot, as it looked like the tribe were about to toss their spears but they turned their backs. 

You let out a breath you didn't realise you were holding and turned to face Greg and gaze into his eyes "Do you still think this is paradise?" You asked remembering his words. 

He didn't say a word instead he leaned forward attempting to get closer to you but all of you ended up getting caught up in a rush of water heading towards a waterfall "Swim to the shore!" You screamed out but swimming against the current was too difficult and you were falling though the air and water. The five of you let out screams that battled against the noise of the crashing water below you and you all crashed into the springs under the falls.   
Eventually managing to swim to shore you made sure everyone was alright before assessing your surroundings. 

"There's a cave over...over there" you breathed out, taking deep gulps of oxygen that you were almost too unappreciative of before being subjected to a waterfall. 

The five of you made your way there and let out gasps of awe seeing all the gold lined walls "What is this place...?" John asked and you shook your head. 

You all made your way through the cave before reaching something that you had seen before. 

A tomb. 

You noticed two caskets before each other and an abundance of gifts and jewels and gold surrounding them. You slowly walked over the the casket and realisation stuck you as you looked at the two bright blue gems that represented eyes on one of the coffins. "This is their tomb...the two rulers..." You could barely raise your voice above a whisper you were so overwhelmed. 

"Well...well....well...what do we have here?" A voice from behind you made you spin on your heel. You recognised that voice and that face and that hair...even if it was soaking wet. It was the man from the airport. He stood there with a statue of a bird and you clicked onto where he picked that up. It was a decoy statue that was sitting on top of the death gift. Then you noticed him pointing a gun at the five of you and you went to reach for yours but it was gone, lost in the Amazon river. You scanned for any sort of weapon someone might have but there was nothing. 

"Moriarty..." Sherlock spat out. 

"You two know each other?!" Your voice was laced with confusion and worry. 

"Give me the death gift, Sherlock" the Irishman asked. 

"He can't!" You spoke up and you suddenly felt all eyes on you. 

Moriarty raised a brow "And why can't he do that?" He asked cocking his gun and pointing it at you. 

_'Why is it every time I come here I'm on the verge of being killed?'_ You mentally asked yourself before answering Moriarty "Because it belongs here..." You told him and he let out a laugh of disbelief. 

"Hand it over Sherlock. Now" he demanded and turned the gun to Sherlock and your hand brushed against something...the whip. 

You gripped onto it and snapped it at Moriarty's hand causing him to drop the gun as the whip cracked. Greg picked it up and pointed the gun at him "I wouldn't mess with her...especially with that whip" he smirked. 

You went over to Moriarty and tightly wrapped the whip around his hands, bounding them together. You turned to Sherlock who was holding the bag with the statue in it "This could tell me so much..." He pondered. 

"You know it belongs here" Molly told him and he looked down at her with a sad smile. 

"I know," he sighed "I just can't help but feel like we came all this way for nothing". 

You looked at the ground, feeling disappointed for your newfound friend. You scammed your eyes around the room and found something else that he might find interesting to solve and figure out. 

You went over to the gold gilded box and carefully picked it up "How about a trade of sorts?"

He looked at the box with a raised brow "What is it?" 

You smiled and handed it to him "They call it 'Deduções sem fim' or in English 'Endless deductions'". 

"I thought you said not to touch anything?" He raised a brow. 

You rolled your eyes and folded your arms "The rules don't apply to me, Holmes. I know what to do if I get myself into bother". 

Sherlock left the tomb with a smile on his face and the box in his hand. You returned to the tribe you had stayed with before when you first arrived. You sat by the riverbed that night twisting and twirling the green opal between your fingers. 

"I knew that journal wouldn't save us" 

You turned to Greg with a smile "We aren't out of the jungle _yet_ ". 

"No but we will be tomorrow..." He trailed off and you both looked out to the Amazon river. 

"Will you miss it here? Your so-called 'paradise'?" You lightly teased and he let out a chuckle before it died down in his throat when he looked at you, only to find you looking straight at him. 

"No, I won't miss it. It will always be with me..." 

You raised a brow "What do you mean?" Greg scooted over a bit and placed a hand under your chin "Your eyes, when I look into them. That's paradise". He closed the gap between the two of you and passionately kissed you, releasing all those feelings he had been harbouring for years on to your lips. 

He eventually pulled away leaving you gasping for air before you pounced on him again and kissed him underneath the stars. 

"You didn't even learn any laws..." You mumbled against his lips. 

"No," he replied "But I did learn how great you look in that hat and how hot it was when you cracked that whip". You let out a laugh and pulled back, shaking your head at the charming, witty professor. 

You knew he was going to be your next adventure.


	8. Epilogue

"I have a class staring in a minute..." Greg murmured against your lips before you used your arms that were behind his neck to pull him forward, crushing his lips to yours again. 

"Alright but I'll see you at break Professor Lestrade" you teased and shot him a wink before he rushed off to his class. 

You couldn't help but smile watching him dash off. It had been two years since you arrived back from South America and since then you and Greg had been inseparable. You still remained in contact, and great friends with Sherlock, John and Molly. You had also written to Indy but never got a response back. 

You were marking papers when boots thudding across the floor made you raise your head "My god..." You stood up and dropped the fountain pen that was in your hand, rushing to the rugged exporter that was standing by your threshold. 

"Good to see you too kid, I knew you'd get back in one piece!" You unwrapped your arms from him and smiled "I saw in your letters you made good use of those presents I gave you" he cockily smirked. 

"I did, thank you. That whip did save my arse." You folded your arms and sent him a scolding glare "I was so worried Indy, you never wrote back to me!"

"I know I've been busy". 

"With what?" You asked. 

"I was hoping you'd ask that," he rushed to your desk and unraveled a scroll "That's why I'm here," he pointed at the map with uncharted land on it "I need some help".   
You placed both hands on he map and he let out a loud gasp "Hey! Wait a second!" Indy exclaimed and grabbed your left hand "Where the hell did you get that rock?!" His eyes almost popped out of his head seeing a diamond ring on your ring finger. 

"It was my grandmothers" a voice came from the door and Indy turned around and looked between the both of you, still holding your hand. 

"Well it's about time," he turned to you with a smirk "You couldn't keep drooling over me forever, sweet cheeks."

You playfully slapped his chest "Bastard," you muttered out and turned to Greg "He's asking me to go on another expedition..." 

"You should," Greg walked forward and shook Indiana's hand before wrapping an arm around your waist. 

" _We all_ should" you corrected. 

"Who?" Indy asked. 

You looked up to Greg with a knowing smile before facing Indy "Do you think there's room for a few friends?" 

The explorer shrugged "Sure! Why not! There's always room on a plane to paradise" he winked and tapped on the map. 

"That's where your wrong professor Jones," Greg spoke up and Indy raised brow at him while you looked up to your fiancée. 

Greg turned his head and he gazed into your eyes "Paradise is closer than you think".


End file.
